


Magic's Curse

by EdoEclipse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, For once there will be hardly any cheese...which is weird for an Edo Fairy tail fic, Gajeel is also badass, Happy and Pantherlily...we don't talk about it., Levy is SO badass that she makes it to #1 in female BADASSERY, Mage, Magic, Magic is outlawed, Manga, Natsu and Lucy are married and have a daughter, Romance, Some of the main characters will be evil..sowwy, beings of hell, like...you will have nightmares dark, the magic is banned like witchery and stuff is based off of the short anime Castlevania, the plot for this fan fiction of an anime is loosely inspired by another anime...crazy, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoEclipse/pseuds/EdoEclipse
Summary: In the year 1475, in the city of Magnolia, Fiore, a young woman is accused of witchcraft and sent to burn at the stake. Despite healing and befriending most of the city, Levy McGarden is ruled guilty.But before she is burned alive, a mysterious figure saves her, dragging her away into a new life filled with adventure and exciting danger. This man is none other than Gajeel Redfox, the last surviving member of the Redfox lineage...a lineage of skilled monster slayers.{This is very mildly based on the American anime Castlevania....and I mean only two things from the entire story is based off of it...so its not really based off of it?}~~If you are sensitive to blood, gore, mature scenes/situations, and the unnatural evil nature of the Fairy Tail characters that you know and love...don't read~~





	1. Chapter 1

The heat...

The fire...

It burned...

It burned so badly...so bad. 

My screams echoed throughout the cathedral, screams of pain and agony. But did they help? No...they laughed. The people who I once took care of when sickly, the people whom I garnished their wounds and sores, the people who would have been dead if not for my doctoral skills...laughed at me. They now mocked me, spat at me, cheered at my slow, painful death. And all because of the fact that I was accused of being a witch. Despite knowing me for years, despite visiting every corner and room of my home, they accused me of being a vile and ghastly witch. Witches used methods of the dark and demonic realms to create their magic. I used my natural abilities as a born magician to create mine, but they never knew that. They've never seen me use my magic. I was no fool. So what was it that had led one of the priests to believe that I, Levy McGarden of an esteemed lineage of well-respected doctors, would stoop so low as a witch? 

The fire had not yet engulfed me, ready to charr my skin and bones, and yet the pain of the heat proved too much for my small frame. My waist-long hair grew shorter and shorter as the fire burned off the ends at an alarming rate. How much longer would I be forced to endure this agonizing pain? 

The crowd cheered at my pain, holding up their torches, pitchforks, swords, and axes. Tears fell from my eyes as I recognized many of the people through the flames. Juvia and Gray Fullbuster, along with their three children. Erza and Jellal Fernandes, and their daughter Wendy. Cana, Makarov, Romeo, Carla, Mirajane and Laxus, Elfman and Evergreen, Bickslow, Bisca and Alzack with their daughter Asuka. Everyone that had once been my friend...laughing at me.

"Hey, maybe she'll burn faster if we add more wood!" Gray laughed out as a couple of the men agreed, leaving to fetch more wood. 

The stake that I was bound to had begun to catch fire, and I closed my eyes. I knew that this was it, the end of my life, the end of the McGarden lineage. Never would I save another life, heal another wounded friend. I would never marry and carry on my family's skill in healing. 

The sound of sizzling, along with the sudden darkness, shocked me into opening my hazel eyes. A mysterious figure stood before me, masked and dressed in all black clothing. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Arrest that man!" the mayor, Makarov, yelled out. 

City guards surrounded the man, only to receive a chuckle from him. Quickly, he sliced the ropes around my waist with his sword, throwing my small frame over his back, and fleeing to safety. Many of the guards attempted to follow after him, but it was of no luck. This mysterious man was too fast for them to keep up with, much to my luck. Though I had no idea who this man could be, I was fairly certain that whatever his deal was was much better than dying at the stake. 

The sound of his large frame slapping against the leaves and branches of trees provided me with the knowledge that he was running through the forest that was close by Magnolia. Sudden memories flashed through my mind, memories of me gathering healing herbs from this very forest to cure the sickly in Magnolia. This...dangerous forest of deadly creatures. I risked my life to save my friends...and...to repay the offer...

Tears brimmed my eyes again, sniffing when they became too much to keep in. One by one, tears fell from my eyes. I sniffed again. 

"Quit yer cryin'. Yer safe now, I promise," a gruff voice spoke to me gently. 

"B-but...they were my friends. I did everything for them, and they--" 

His sigh had cut me off. "Listen...ya can't trust anyone these days. If they think yer the reason that'll keep 'em from escaping hell, they'll kill ya. They don't care what you've done for 'em. They don't care how long you've known 'em. Hell, they don't care if you're their own kid! If you threaten their superstition and beliefs, they will kill ya. And that's the hard truth." 

I wiped away my tears, silently agreeing with him. 

"I have a friend who lives with his wife and daughter in a cottage not too far from here. We're gonna stay there for tonight, and I'll explain...all of this. Okay?" he explained to me as gently as he could, despite having a really gruff voice. 

"Okay...but can I walk now? I don't think my feet are that badly burned," I asked quietly. 

"Oh...right," the man said, setting me down on the ground. 

My feet did sting pretty bad, but I was able to walk and keep up. 

The man suddenly pointed straight ahead. "See that little blink of light?" 

I narrowed my eyes to follow his finger's direction, and I caught a glimpse of a small source of light through the nighttime darkness. "Yes, I see it. Is that your friend's cottage?" 

"Yeah. He'll be happy to see us, and I think you'll like his wife. You two...have a lot in common," he said. 

My brows raised in curiosity. "How would you know. We've never met." 

"We haven't met. That's true, but I know about ya. I read up on ya before choosing you as my--well, like I said, I'll explain once we get there," he told me. 

Now a tad creeped out, I followed this man towards the small light. Eventually, a medium-sized cottage appeared in front of us, and my mouth dropped at the sight of it. It was simple but absolutely beautiful. Someone--assuming the wife--had decorated the flowerbeds in the most exquisite flowers. 

The door of this cottage opened up, a man slightly shorter than my rescuer with pink hair walking out and grinning at us. "Oi! Glad to see ya made it back, Gajeel!" 

"Natsu, it's good to see ya. This here is Levy, the girl I was tellin' ya about," the man, who I now knew to be Gajeel, said. 

Natsu smiled down at me. "It's nice to see he got there in time. Are ya hurt in any way?" 

I shrugged. "My feet and legs are burned pretty bad, and--" I reached behind me to feel the length of my hair. My skin grew pale as I realized that my hair was only shoulder length now. 

"What is it?" Gajeel asked. 

I glanced down. "My hair was so long...the fire must have burned most of it off." 

His arm wrapped around my body in a slight hug. "It's okay now. Yer safe, and yer hair looks fine the way it is. It'll grow back." 

"Yeah, Luce use to have hair shorter than that. It only took a year for hers to get really long again," Natsu reassured me. 

"Natsu! Are they here? I haven't finished--oh, hello," a young woman with long, slightly wavy blonde hair appeared outside. 

I smiled slightly. "Pleased to meet you. I'm--"

"Levy McGarden! Oh, I've heard so much about you! Please, come inside. But let's be quiet. Our daughter Nashi is asleep. I have herbs to treat your wounds," she informed me.

I glanced up at Gajeel, who had yet to reveal his face. "How do all of you know about me?" 

"Let's go inside, and we'll tell ya. I promise," he said as he led me inside the cottage, Natsu and his wife following inside. 

"I'm Lucy by the way," the blonde said as she closed the door. 

Gajeel helped me sit down on one of the benches, sitting next to me and removing his mask. My eyes widened at the sight of his face. Thin red eyes, a tanned, chiseled face with high cheekbones, long, feathery black hair. What shocked me the most was his lack of eyebrows, replaced by iron piercings. In fact, he had iron piercings just about everywhere. His nose, chin, arms...

"Do I look that scary to ya?" he teased me. 

I blushed, looking away. "No, not at all." 

He chuckled a deep chuckle, causing me to blush even more. 

Lucy eventually arrived with a bucket of water and a clean rag, along with a tray of various herbs in a paste consistency. "These should do the trick." 

She kneeled down, applying the paste to my burns. I sucked in air in an attempt of not crying out in pain. 

"So...how do you guys know me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel glanced towards me, a saddened look in his eyes, "Our old partners, ones we worked with since kids, were killed a few months ago. Their names were Happy and Pantherlily, and they were damn good slayers." 

"A slayer?" I asked softly, afraid that I'd cause him even more pain. 

"Monster Slayer. Natsu and I hunt monsters, things ya never could have thought to exist," he explained. 

"And Gajeel here is the best around. He's a Redfox, the last Redfox actually," Natsu added on. 

I had heard about the Redfox family. Countless stories are told and written about the monster eliminators, but that's all that I had believed them to be. Just stories, tales of fiction based on the true good deeds that they possibly accomplished. Magic was real yes, but monsters? I would have never allowed myself to believe such a thing. It was an amazement just to believe my mother when she revealed that I was born with magic of the natural elements. 

I winced as Lucy applied more pressure to my burns. "I honestly thought that all of those stories of your family were made up." 

The tall man snorted. "Some of those shitty stories are made up. Like the one where my grandfather took on five vampires at once. That's a load of pig shit. No one can take on that many bloodsuckers and live to tell about it." 

"Wait, vampires are real?!" I wondered out loud. 

"Yes, unfortunately..." Lucy whispered out as she finished treating my burns. 

"Aren't ya a magician? We picked the right person, right?" Natsu asked in general. 

I huffed. "Magician is what the nomads call us and their own. But I prefer the term Mage. It's shorter and sounds more heroic." 

"Well okay Mage, what sort of magic abilities do you have?" Gajeel asked.

"Everything that is natural. Water, fire, ice, wind, earth..." I listed off. 

Lucy gave Natsu a look, half smiling. 

Gajeel smiled at me. "So you really are the most powerful magician in Fiore." 

"Mage. I am a mage. And I highly doubt that. There are mages out in the world more powerful than I," I protested. 

"That may be true, but yer the most powerful mage in Fiore. And we need yer help," Gajeel informed me. 

"My help? Why would you need my help?" I asked. 

"Happy and Pantherlily were just as you are, magicians...or as you call your kind, mages. Magic is a secret towards defeating monsters, and now, we need the help of one skilled in magic more than ever," Lucy explained. 

Her knowledge of this matter left me curious. "You hunt monsters too?" 

She smiled. "I did...until I fell pregnant with Nashi. We all agreed that it was obviously not safe for me to continue hunting. We knew of this run-down cottage out in the forest, and the guys rebuilt it to fit the needs of a family. My daughter and I use this house as a home, while the men use this dwelling as a place to plan attacks and such." 

"Oh...well, smart thing," I trailed off awkwardly, suddenly remembering something that Lucy had mentioned, "Wait, Lucy. What did you mean when you said 'we need the help of magic more than ever'?" 

The blonde glanced at Natsu and Gajeel, as if seeking permission to reveal whatever it was that they were keeping from me. "Something has happened very recently, something life-threatening to the entire land of Fiore. Someone or...something has made a deal with the underworld, and beasts of hell have been spotted in large quantities attacking villages and cities. We believe that Magnolia is their next target." 

"Beasts of hell? Deals with the underworld? This is a lot to take in," I huffed out, leaning back on the bench. 

"We understand that, but yer our last hope. We gotta kill these bastards before they wipe out the entire human race!" Gajeel explained. 

"But I've never used my magic for fighting! I've only used it for healing...secretly, of course," I nearly barked out, remembering that there was a small girl sleeping in a room close to us. 

"We'll train ya. Yer our best bet with killin' off these monsters, Levy," Natsu added in.

I gave them all looks. "None of you have even explained how you even know me! This is creepy, you know."

"There is someone that we know--a contact of ours--that has a book of mages in Fiore. He wrote it, of course, and he updates it whenever a new one is born. We have no idea how he knows so much about your kind, but his knowledge becomes very useful. We asked him for the mage with the most powerful abilities, and he informed us that that mage was you. You have more abilities than the average magician," the blonde explained to me.

"Okay...that's even more creepy. But if the world is really in as much danger as you claim, then I don't see the harm in it. I guess this is better than being burned alive... When do I start?" I replied rather awkwardly.

Gajeel smirked. "You start yer training tomorrow. So I would suggest ya get some shut-eye.''

"Here, I'll show you to your room," Lucy offered, but Natsu gently held her arm.

"No, you need to go to bed, Luce. Gajeel can show her. Come on," he told her gently, leading her upstairs to their room.

Gajeel walked over towards me, extending a hand. "Here, let me help ya."

"Thanks," I mumbled out, grabbing onto his hand and allowing him to lift me off of the bench.

With Gajeel's help, he led me down a narrow hallway on the first floor. The pierced man stopped in front of the door that was last on the right side of the hall. "My room is just across the hall if ya need anything. Goodnight, Levy."

I glanced back towards him, a small smile edging its way into my face. "Goodnight, Gajeel. Thanks for saving me."

"Yer welcome, Short Stuff," he said with a chuckle, walking into his room.

I huffed at the nickname he gave me, walking into my own room. The bed in there was huge, bringing a bright smile on my face. I had always wanted a large bed. Walking over, I carefully crawled onto the bed, snuggling in the warm covers.

I had a feeling that this would be my last peaceful sleep for a long time.


End file.
